The Ball of Light's Miracle
by CyndaquilFujiFudge
Summary: Kyou had regret the decisions she made. Running away from her problems, she saw a ball of light. There's a story that it makes wishes come true. TomoyaxKyou This is my first fanfic.
1. The Ball of Lightning's Miracle

The Ball of Light's Miracle (Kyou's POV)

I was crying, realizing that Tomoya really likes Nagisa. It felt like I was crushed to pieces. Why did I hope that Tomoya would love me back when I already knew the outcome? I really am an idiot. Ryou was crying too. She hugged me.

"Onee-chan...." Ryou said while crying.

"You knew?" I said, trying to wipe off my tears.

"I knew since the 2nd year of junior high. Even knowing that, I still asked for you advice because I knew that you would support me anyway.  
I did this hoping to get closer with Okazaki-kun." Ryou said in a guilty way. "Im sorry for betraying you Onee-chan." Ryou said.

I was suprised by this. I didn't know what to say. All I knew was, I regret all my decisions. If ryou already knew, I should have tried.  
I met Tomoya before Nagisa...I should have confessed back then. There might be a chance that he wouldn't reject me....Im such an idiot. I wanted to be alone right now. I didn't answer Ryou instead,  
I ran away going as far as I could. There, I found an area where no one was around. I was still in the school grounds. I didn't stop crying. Im an idiot.

After a few minutes, everything was turning blank. It was like I was drifting away...

I woke up, in the infirmary. Didn't Tomoya bring Nagisa here? The other bed was empty. Did they see me pass out and brought me here?  
Nagisa recovered that fast? Thinking of this, I saw a sleeping Tomoya beside me. He stayed here and let Nagisa go alone...?

"Oh, you're awake." said Tomoya still half asleep.

"What are you doing here?" I said, trying to look furious when I was actually happy.

"You passed out, idiot." said Tomoya.

"You stayed here letting Nagisa go off alone after she recovered!"

"Who's Nagisa?" said the confused Tomoya.

What the hell was going on here? Is he playing dumb with me? Did Ryou or the others tell him about everything? I noticed he was wearing a a red crest. Second year? I checked mine. It was also red. Does this mean....I went back in time? Okay, this sounds ridiculous. I was happy somehow. I was given another chance! I won't hold back anymore. I'll do my best! Knowing this i hugged Tomoya. It was embarrassing but Im so happy that I can't help myself.

END.

There's still chapter 2. wait for it. ^^


	2. A Second Chance

Back in Time (Kyou's POV)

"Eh...?" Tomoya was blushing

I hugged him longer than I thought. I finally let go of him. Since I was put back in time, this isn't time to hold back anymore. Dream or not, Im not wasting this chance. I want to be with Tomoya.

"Ah, sorry." I said, embarrassed

"You thought I was someone else?" said Tomoya while laughing.

"None of your business!" I said.

"You're eating lunch with me today!" I was trying to look bossy.

"Okay then. I've got nothing else to do anyway."

4th period has ended. It's a good thing I brought an extra bento.  
Im planning on confessing to him at the end of the year. I couldn't do that since we just met recently. To me, we've known each other for 2 years. In this time, We've only met days ago. I passed out because I was exshausted. Im really happy that I could have a second chance. I went to Tomoya's classroom.

"What's taking you so long? Tomoya, let's go!" I said.

"Im coming!" He said, sounding irritated.

"Let's sit in this spot." Im trying not to smile.

"Kyou, why didn't you invite Fujibayashi?" Tomoya was confused.

"You want Ryou to join?" I was trying to hide my depression.

"No, really it's fine. I just got used to it." I wonder if he could see through me.

We continued to eat and talk. 5 more minutes and lunch is over. I told him to head back.  
Since there was still 5 minutes, I decided to check out the class listings to find if a name Furukawa Nagisa is there. I've found it in the 3rd year batch. I'll have to let Tomoya know my feelings before we go to 3rd year...I went back to the classroom. I was thinking of Tomoya the whole period. I got lectured. Class was dismissed. I went home with Ryou. She seemed upset but if I help her everything will be the same. I would get hurt two times and Im not letting that happen.

End of chapter

TomoyaxKyou -^___^- 


	3. The End of the Year's Confession

The End of the Year's Confession (Kyou's POV)

Everything is going well with Tomoya. We ate lunch everyday and hang out most of time.  
Tomoya seemed to enjoy being with me. I might have a chance after. What's bothering me is Ryou has been ignoring me. She was getting hurt with what I was doing. I have no other choice but to do this. Im sorry Ryou.

One more week and it's the school festival. Im planning on inviting Tomoya. I went to his classroom and saw something that made my chest hurt. Ryou was kissing him. Tears were bursting in my eyes. I couldn't control it. Tomoya saw me crying. He tried to go after me.  
I avoided him for a week and finally, its the school festival it's held at the end of the year. What am i doing? here I am, given this opportunity. Tomorrow's the day Tomoya meets Nagisa. I have to confess now. I found Tomoya.

"Tomoya, can I talk to you?" I was flustered.

"Yeah. I have something to say too." Tomoya said.

We went to our usual lunch spot. Except we didn't go here for a week...

"Kyou." Tomoya interrupted my thoughts.

"What you saw was nothing. I rejected Fujibayashi but she kissed me..." He said.

"And what you mean by this...?" could my conclusion have been right?

"Kyou...I love you." Tomoya looked embarrassed saying this.

So what's this? Not only have I went back in the past but Tomoya also loved me?  
This is...

"So...?" Tomoya interruped my thoughts, yet again.

"I love you too" I said.

I kissed him. This is the happiest time of my life.

"Hey, Tomoya...what if I told you I went back in time to confess to you"

"Really?" He was trying not to laugh.

"You didn't love me in the future."

"I'll always love you. Future or past."

"You're saying that but...you didn't in the future."

"That "future" me must be an idiot.

"Even if you meet someone better than me? Even if you meet Nagisa?"

"No one is better than you..you're the most beautiful in my eyes.  
No, I won't fall in love with Nagisa. I'll be with you forever."

"Can I kick you if your promise is broken?"

"Not just kick me, Beat me up until im dead." He was smirking.

Suddenly, I remembered what my friend told me.

"In this city, there's a story that a ball of light comes to make wishes come true to chosen people."

I kissed Tomoya again, I hope it will remain like this forever.  



End file.
